Columbia Pictures
CBC Film Sales Corporation New York 1919–1924 The predecessor to Columbia Pictures was CBC Film Sales Corporation. This company did make a few silent films, but was unpopular. The downfall of this company led to the joke that CBC stood for "Corned Beef and Cabbage". Columbia Pictures Corporation 1924–1927 In 1924, CBC changed to Columbia Pictures. This is the first logo to include the Columbia Lady. Columbiapicturespresents1924.jpg 1928–1936 Columbia Pictures Logo 1928 e.jpg|earlier version of the logo Columbia1934.jpg|1932 version of the logo Columbia Pictures Logo 1928 c.PNG|Early End Caption Columbia Pictures Logo 1928 c.jpg|later end caption Columbia Pictures Torch Lady 1928.PNG|In 2004, Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment released some Three Stooges shorts by doing the Columbia Lady in color. COLUMBIA IN COLOR.png|colorized opening caption Columbia Pictures Logo 1928 d.PNG|colorized end caption columbia1928_b.jpg|1928 end caption with the tag Gems of the Screen colum30slogo.png Columbia1932a.png|1932 print logo Columbia1932.png|1932 print logo A 1936–1942 columbia36.jpg|1936 version Columbia Pictures Logo 1936.PNG|Computer colorized logo Columbia37.jpg|Later print logo LOGOS5.jpg Lost Horizon (1937).png|Lost Horizon (1937) *Youtube: Columbia Pictures logo (a 1937 variant) 1942–1949 This modified version of the previous logo replaced the Columbia Lady's star-spangled shawl with a more simplistic one. This was in response to a law passed in the U.S. making wearing the flag as clothing illegal. Columbia Pictures Torch Lady 1936.jpg|Torch Lady in B&W columbia1940s-color.JPG|Technicolor version 1949–1954 1954–1957 1957–1968 The Bridge On The River Kwai.png|The Bridge On The River Kwai (1957) Cowboy.jpeg|''Cowboy'' (1958) GW430(2).jpg|End Caption CinemaScope Columbf.jpg|''The Mouse That Roared'' (1959) bepaszera.jpg|''The Three Stooges Meets Hercules'' (1962) Zotz.png|''Zotz!'' (1962) EECCEE.jpg|''Lawrence of Arabia'' (1962) Bye.jpg|''Bye Bye Birdie'' (1963) Columbia 100 Years 1919-2019.png|''Under the Yum Yum Tree'' (1963) Columbia 100 Years Logo.png|''Good Neighbor Sam'' (1964) *Youtube: Columbia Pictures (The Trouble with Angels, 1965) 1964-early 1970s columbia1966.png Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. 1968–1973 Columbia Pictures Torch Lady 1942.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-14-01h58m12s173.png|''Django Unchained'' (International, 2012) with Sony Pictures Entertainment byline. 1973–1976 Taxi Driver (1976).png|Taxi Driver (1976) 1976–1981 Columbia Pictures 1976 Na.jpg columbia76_a.jpg|1976-1981 variation of the Columbia Lady Columbia Pictures Torch Lady 1976.jpg|Same variant in widescreen. COLUMBIADANCE.jpg|''Thank God It's Friday'' (1978) 200px-GW434H326.jpg|''Superbad'' (2007) columbia_07.jpg|''Superbad'' (2007) *Youtube: Columbia Pictures (1976) 1981–1993 Columbia1981.jpg|1981 print version Picture 40.png|1988 print version Columbia Pictures Torch Lady 1982.jpg|Torch Lady 1982 Columbia Pictures Logo 1982.jpg|Open Matte vlcsnap-2013-03-06-08h51m04s206.png|''Ghostbusters'' (1984) GW203H144.jpg Columbia Pictures Logo 1983.jpg 80S TORCH.jpg 80S TORCH 2.jpg Columbia Pictures Logo 1992 b.jpg GW224H143.jpg 1993–present Columbia Pictures print logo.png|Print logo. 8780954896.jpg|Original painting by Michael J. Deas. Columbia Pictures logo.png sony_columbia_pictures.jpg|Logo used on the wall of the Sony Pictures Studios and served as the Columbia Pictures Television logo. Columbia Pictures 4 by 3.jpg|This is the 4:3 version of the intro, which shows a few more steps. Columbia Pictures Logo 1993 (2).png|Another 4:3 Version or Open Matte if you'd like to call it. Notice the extra clouds below. vlcsnap-2013-08-04-19h27m48s137.png|Torch Lady 2007 NoTorch lady.png|The version without the Torch Lady. Last Action Hero (1993).png|''Last Action Hero'' (1993) In The Line Of Fire (1993).png|''In The Line Of Fire'' (1993) Poetic Justice (1993).png|''Poetic Justice'' (1993) Needful Things (1993).png|''Needful Things'' (1993) Calendar Girl (1993).png|''Calendar Girl'' (1993) Striking Distance (1993).png|''Striking Distance'' (1993) The Age Of Innocence (1993).png|''The Age Of Innocence'' (1993) Malice (1993).png|''Malice'' (1993) My Life (1993).png|''My Life'' (1993) The Remains Of The Day (1993).png|''The Remains Of The Day'' (1993) Josh And S.A.M (1993).png|''Josh And S.A.M'' (1993) Geronimo: An American Legend (1993).png|''Geronimo: An American Legend'' (1993) I'll Do Anything (1994).png|''I'll Do Anything'' (1994) My Girl 2 (1994).png|''My Girl 2'' (1994) vlcsnap-2013-07-17-16h53m57s129.png|''Little Big League'' (1994) City Slickers 2 The Legend Of Curly's Gold (1994).png|''City Slickers 2 The Legend Of Curly's Gold'' (1994) Wolf (1994).png|''Wolf'' (1994) North (1994).png|''North'' (1994) The Next Karate Kid (1994).png|''The Next Karate Kid'' (1994) Blankman (1994).png|''Blankman'' (1994) The Shawshank Redemption (1994).png|''The Shawshank Redemption'' (1994) I Like It Like That (1994).png|''I Like It Like That'' (1994) Little Women (1994).png|''Little Women'' (1994) Immortal Beloved (1995).png|''Immortal Beloved'' (1995) Higher Learning (1995).png|''Higher Learning'' (1995) For Better Or Worse (1995).png|''For Better Or Worse'' (1995) Bad Boys (1995).png|''Bad Boys'' (1995) First Knight (1995).png|''First Knight'' (1995) The Indian And The Cupboard (1995).png|US Prints Of The Indian In The Cupboard (1995) The Net (1995).png|''The Net'' (1995) The Baby-Sitters Club (1995).png|''The Baby-Sitters Club'' (1995) Desperado (1995).png|''Desperado'' (1995) To Die For (1995).png|''To Die For'' (1995) Money Train (1995).png|Money Train (1995) vlcsnap-2012-08-06-15h43m57s161.png|''Multiplicity'' (1996) vlcsnap-2013-08-04-23h52m15s84.png|''Alaska'' (1996) 75 Years Columbia.png|75th Anniversary Variant From 1999 vlcsnap-2013-08-10-15h53m32s117.png|''Muppets From Space'' (1999) vlcsnap-2013-07-30-22h37m29s141.png|''The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland'' (1999) vlcsnap-2013-08-10-15h54m50s131.png|''Stuart Little'' trailer variant (1999) Stuart Little (1999).png|''Stuart Little'' (1999) Snatch (2000).png|''Snatch'' (2000) vlcsnap-2013-08-05-01h10m13s35.png|''A Knight's Tale'' (2001) vlcsnap-2012-10-15-23h24m37s78.png|''Panic Room'' (2002) vlcsnap-2012-10-15-23h23m51s138.png|''Enough'' (2002) vlcsnap-2012-12-08-01h52m56s108.png|''Stuart Little 2'' trailer variant (2002) vlcsnap-2012-10-16-10h40m41s1.png|''Stuart Little 2'' (2002) vlcsnap-2012-12-08-01h50m42s235.png|''The Master of Disguise'' (2002) vlcsnap-2013-08-05-01h20m24s253.png|''Daddy Day Care'' (2003) vlcsnap-2013-08-05-01h21m47s62.png|''Hitch'' (2005) vlcsnap-2012-10-19-17h20m58s188.png|''Are We There Yet?'' (2005) vlcsnap-2013-08-05-01h06m58s121.png|''Stealth'' (2005) vlcsnap-2013-08-05-01h09m28s97.png|''Bewitched'' (2005) vlcsnap-2013-08-05-01h04m35s50.png|''Lords of Dogtown'' trailer variant (2005) Columbia Pictures (2005) (Lords Of Down).jpg|''Lord Of Dogtown'' (2005) vlcsnap-2013-08-05-01h09m05s60.png|''Guess Who'' (US, 2005) with Regency Enterprises. vlcsnap-2012-07-13-23h18m14s90.png|''Man of the House'' (2005) Kung Fu Hustle (2004).png|''Kung Fu Hustle'' (International, 2005) vlcsnap-2013-08-05-01h07m26s161.png|''Zathura'' (2005) vlcsnap-2013-08-10-15h54m27s159.png|''Yours, Mine & Ours'' (International, 2005) Columbia.png|''The Pink Panther'' (2006) vlcsnap-2013-08-06-21h15m08s204.png|''Open Season'' trailer variant (2006) vlcsnap-2013-08-05-01h19m30s237.png|''Open Season'' (2006) vlcsnap-2013-08-05-01h19m58s5.png|''RV'' (2006) The Da Vinci Code (2006).png|''The Da Vinci Code'' (2006) vlcsnap-2013-08-05-01h18m46s47.png|''Click'' (2006) vlcsnap-2013-05-29-23h05m14s81.png|''Surf's Up'' trailer variant (2007) Surf's_Up_(2007).png|''Surf's Up'' trailer variant (2007, A) with Sony Pictures Animation. vlcsnap-2013-01-16-07h00m20s91.png|''Surf's Up'' (2007) 30 Days Of Night (2007).png|30 Days Of Night (2007) 21 (2008).png|''21'' (2008) The Pink Panther 2.png|''The Pink Panther 2'' (2009) vlcsnap-2013-06-21-21h25m13s237.png|''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' (Frame A, 2009) Falling bananas.png|''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' (Frame B 2009) vlcsnap-2013-01-02-22h26m39s228.png|''21 Jump Street'' (2011) vlcsnap-2013-08-04-19h28m20s198.png|''The Adventures of Tintin'' (2011) vlcsnap-2012-12-12-12h35m32s172.png|''The Girl With the Dragon Tattoo'' (2011) vlcsnap-2013-07-13-01h40m23s139.png|''The Pirates! Band of Misfits'' (2012) Hotel Transilvanya.png|''Hotel Transylvania'' (2012), the Torch Lady turns into a bat. vlcsnap-2013-08-22-18h59m06s222.png|''Skyfall'' trailer variant (2012) vlcsnap-2013-03-22-01h00m59s47.png|''Skyfall'' (2012) vlcsnap-2013-08-22-18h59m36s252.png|''Django Unchained'' (International, 2012) vlcsnap-2013-08-22-18h54m41s122.png|''This Is the End'' (2013) vlcsnap-2013-07-13-01h34m56s213.png|''The Smurfs 2'' trailer variant (2013) vlcsnap-2013-08-22-18h57m08s61.png|''Cloudy with a Chance Of Meatballs 2'' trailer variant (2013) with Sony Pictures Animation. vlcsnap-2013-08-19-08h54m28s212.png|''Captain Phillips'' (2013) vlcsnap-2013-08-19-08h55m52s33.png|''Monuments Men'' (US, 2013) vlcsnap-2013-08-22-18h49m54s62.png|''American Hustle'' (2013) CPT.jpg|Another still in 2009. photo 2.JPG|Found on a trailer previewing Columbia-Tristar films in 1997 *Youtube: Columbia Pictures logo Category:California Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:International Category:Sony Corporation Category:Coca-Cola Category:Movie studios